Vegeta Der Untergang Kapitel 110
by Psycho-Viech
Summary: Vor vielen Jahren entbrannte ein gnadenloser Kampf um die Heimat der mächtigsten Krieger des Universums. Verrat, Hass und Machtgier führten zu einem Gemetzel zwischen den Saiyajin und Freezer. Und irgendwo in all dem Blut, fanden sich mehrere Seelen, di


Dies hier ist eine etwas andere Version vom Untergang Vegetas. (Nein, nicht das, keine Angst. Vegeta der Plantet.) Zunächst möchte ich mich für das vollständige Fehlen der Hauptpersonen entschuldigen. Aber zu dieser Zeit waren die vier letzten überlebenden Saiyajin auf Mission, und daher nicht auf ihrem Heimatplaneten. Daher kommen nur wenige bekannte Personen vor. Übriges, da ich den Namen des Königs von Vegeta nicht kannte, nenne ich ihn mal "Magot". Ach ja, noch was: Zur der Zeit, als ich es geschrieben hab, kannte ich NUR den Manga, also wundert euch wegen den paar Fehlern nicht.  
  
Vegeta Kapitel 1  
  
In den Tiefen einer riesigen Galaxie, verborgen im All und doch zu tiefst gefürchtet, gab einen Planeten, der von Schönheit umgeben war, sie aber vernichtete und auffraß. Vegeta. Ein wunderschöner Planet, der allerdings von Wesen des Todes bewohnt war, die mit ihren gewaltigen Kräften ganze Rassen auslöschten. Die Saiyajin, ein kaltblütiges Volk, das keine Gnade kannte. Sie lebten vom Tod anderer, doch nicht wie Geier. Vergnügen hatten sie am Leid anderer, und fanden es äußerst witzig, wenn ihre Opfer um ihr Leben rannten und nach Erlösung ihrer Qualen flehten. Jeder ihrer Rasse genoß diese Laute und liebte den Kampf gegen starke Gegner mehr als sein eigens Leben. Um diese Sucht zu befriedigen und ihr Überleben zu sichern, suchten sie immer wieder nach Planeten, deren Bewohner sie restlos ausradierten und dann den Planeten teuer an andere Völker verkauften. So hatten sie für Jahrtausende gelebt und gemordet. Bis das Ende ihres Planeten und ihrer Existenz kommen sollte.  
  
Die zweite Sonne von Vegeta zeigte sich gerade am Horizont, und es schien ein Tag wie jeder andere zu werden. Doch der Schein trügte. "Eure Majestät! Es ist Meister Freezer! Eine Flotte seines Planeten nähert sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit Vegeta! Sie planen einen Angriff!!" berichtete vollkommen aufgeregt ein Kommandant, nach dem er in das Hauptquartier des Königs von Vegeta raste. Saiyajin waren schwer aus der Fassung zu bringen, doch dieser war vollkommen entsetzt und konnte die Tatsachen kaum glauben. "Was sagst du da!? Das kann nicht sein! Freezer hat doch kein Interesse an unserem Planeten! Er würde es nicht wagen uns anzugreifen, das muss ein Fehlen sein!" erwiderte dieser mit einem ruhigen Blick. Doch der Kommandant wußte, dass er nicht im Irrtum war, und versuchte den Herrscher zu überzeugen: "Die Instrumente sind nicht defekt, alle zeigen auf dem Monitor das gleiche an. Auch die Sonden haben die Flotte registriert. Über 7500 Schiffe!!!"  
  
Nun war es sicher. Freezer, der den Saiyajin die Freundschaft einst anbot, verriet sie und hatte vor, sie eigenhändig in den Tod zu stürzen. Die Menge seiner Schiffe war gewaltig und hatte ein schier unendliches Waffenarsenal. Aber dies war fast nebensächlich, da seine Krieger eine unfassbare Stärke besaßen, die in vielen Galaxien gefürchtet war. Nur waren diese Tatsachen nicht das einzige Problem, des dem zum Tode geweihten Volk. Es war Freezer, der ihnen alle Hoffnung raubte, denn er genoß den Titel des mächtigsten Wesens im All!  
  
"Eure Majestät! Was sollen wir tun?" "Baut das Magnetfeld auf", befiel der König, nach dem er die Tatsachen endlich begriff und sich vor einen riesigen Monitor stellte, auf dem die Schiffe Freezers, der Heimatplanet Vegeta und einige weitere wichtige Informationen zu erkennen waren. "Und alarmiert die Verteidigung! Unsere Waffensysteme sollen auf einen Gegenschlag eingestellt werden! Jeder Saiyajin wird gebraucht!" "Jawohl!" antworte der Kommandant, und verließ den Saal. Überall ertönten Sirenen und der gesamte Planet war in Bereitschaft für den Angriff Freezers. Ein Saiyajin würde sich niemals ergeben, aber in diesem Moment stand der Herrscher Vegetas einfach nur da. Sein blauer Umhang bewegte sich im Wind, der aus einem der großzügig eingebauten Fenster kam. Sein braunes, hochstehendes Haar glänzte im Morgenlicht beider Sonnen. Und er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Seine Rasse hätte keine Chance gegen Freezers Leute, und Freezer selbst könnte mit nur einem Schlag den ganzen Planeten in Sekunden in Staub verwandeln, ohne sich auch nur anzustrengen. Er kannte Freezers Kraft, denn er wußte was mit Völkern geschah, die sich seinem Willen widersetzten. Dann murmelte er etwas vor sich hin: "Sicher wird es nicht leicht, aber wir werden unser Bestes geben und unseren Planeten und uns selbst mit allen Mitteln schützen! Wir sind die Saiyajin, ein stolzes Volk, der mächtigsten Krieger des Universums! Wir geben niemals auf! Niemals!!!", fügte er dann hinzu, als seine Stimme entschlossener und lauter wurde.  
  
Sämtliche Streitkräfte Vegetas bereiten sich vor. Auf den Kampf mit einer 3mal so großen Flotte. Alle Herrscher Vegetas legten ihre Kriege zwischen einander bei. Die Blicke derer, die in die Schlacht zogen, wurden willensstark und stolz. Die Existenz ihrer Rasse war bedroht und jeder wußte, dass er nicht für seinen Planeten kämpfen würde, nicht für sein Volk und nicht für seinen König, sondern für sich selbst. Für sein Leben und sein Glück. Diese Schlacht sollte entscheiden über die Zukunft der Saiyajin!  
  
Außerhalb der Atmosphäre geschah inzwischen etwas ganz anders.  
  
Im der Kommandozentrale des Mutterschiffes stand eine dunkle Gestalt vor einem der riesigen Fenster, der den Ausblick auf sein Ziel ermöglichte. Es war Freezer, der vor dem Fenster frei in der Luft schwebte und nur amüsiert über den baldigen Untergang der Saiyajin auf ihren Planeten sah. Er wollte ein letzes mal dieses Volk sehen, das gewagt hatte ihn heraus zu fordern. Er hatte Angst vor ihnen. Nicht vor ihren Waffen, nicht vor ihrer Kraft und vor ihrem Stolz. Furcht hatte er nur vor einem Saiyajin. Dem legendären Krieger, der Blut und Kampf liebte. Er erschien alle tausend Jahre. Ein Krieger mit phantastischen Kräften. Ein Super-Saiyajin.  
  
Die Bewohner dieses Planeten sind zu stark geworden, und standen Freezer daher im Weg. "Es darf auf gar keinen Umstände geschehen", dachte sich Freezer, "dass einer dieser erbärmlichen Würmer zu einem Super-Saiyajin wird!" Das würde das Ende seines Imperiums und seiner Macht sein. Aber das würde er nicht zulassen, und darum beschloß er jeden auf diesem Planeten auszurotten. Wieder grinste er, war sich seinem Erfolg sicher und hatte auch nicht einmal den Gedanken daran verloren, dass seine baldigen Opfer sich mit Erfolg wehren würden. Sie hatten einen Stolz und Freiheit, und dies würden sie nicht so einfach aufgeben. Freezer vergaß wie stur dieses Volk sein konnte, und dass sie niemals aufgaben. Seine Eitelkeit ließ solche Überlegungen nicht zu, und dies war seine Schwäche.  
  
Der Angriff Kapitel 2  
Sie würden es nicht wagen, dachte sich Freezer, mich heraus zu fordern! Ich bin der tollste, größte, stärkste, beste von allen! "Meister Freezer! Unsere Streitkräfte haben, wie sie befohlen haben, die Angriffsformation eingenommen. Sie sind bereit! Auf ihr Zeichen greifen wir an", informierte einer der Befehlshaber. Das rosafarbene Alien sah sich ein letztes mal den Planeten an, blickte dann grinsend zum Befehlshaber und antwortete mit einer kalten Stimme: "Löscht sie aus!"  
  
Die Informationen rasten über die Displays der Piloten und erfüllten diese mit Blutgier. Raumschiffe verließen ihre alte Position, formatiert nahmen sie Kurs auf ihr Ziel und die Bordcomputer wurden auf Angriffsmodus eingestellt. Immer mehr "Todesgleiter" näherten sich der Atmosphäre und durchbrachen diese dann mit einer gewaltigen Schallwelle. Ihre Metallhaut leuchte rötlich am Abendhimmel und Vegeta wurde vom Donnern der Antriebsdüsen erschüttert. Vom Himmel regneten Schiffe nieder, die sich dann ihre Formation teilten und auf nahe Städte zuflogen. Tödliche Waffensysteme wurden mit einem Summen ausgefahren und wurden entschärft. Ihre Geschosse schossen mit tödlicher Genauigheit auf Türme und Häuser der Städte und machten Gräber für Saiyajin aus ihnen. Leider besaßen diese keine Schutzschilder noch Magnetfelder. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler. Das alles geschah in wenigen Minuten. Zu wenig Zeit für einen Gegenschlag.  
  
Währenddessen befand sich der König am Kontrollpult, das Gebäude geschützt von einem Schutzschild, und erteilte Bardock, dem höchsten Offizier, die nötigen Anweisungen für die Verteidigung und den Gegenschlag.  
  
"Wir haben nur 2500 Schiffe. Freezer ca. 7500. 1000 werden eingesetzt. Davon erhalten 100 Gravitationsbomben. ..." "Eure Majestät verzeiht für meine Unterbrechung", entschuldigte sich Bardock und begründete mit einem besorgten Blick, "Gravitationsbomben!? Sicher vernichten wir unsere Feinde damit, aber Vegeta ist doch ebenfalls in Gefahr. Die Schwerkraftfelder, die die Bomben erzeugen werden, können unsere Monde aufsaugen und im schlimmsten Fall entsteht ein Schwarzes Loch! Wir können das nicht riskieren!!" Die beteiligten Befehlshaber und Herrscher sahen den König zustimmend und sorgenvoll an und warteten auf eine Antwort. "Wir locken sie an die Sonne soweit heran, dass die Sprengköpfe vom Gravitationsfeld erfasst werden. Sicher sind ihre Schiffe noch nicht nah genug um von der Sonne geschmolzen zu werden, aber die Bomben werden ihr Werk tun und die Schiffe dann vernichten. Sie selbst werden dann von der Schwerkraft verschlungen." Vom rettenden Genie ihres Königs beeindruckt, starrten die Anwesenden ihn an und waren fassungs- und sprachlos. Dieser Plan war einfach und genial. Er sollte die Rettung Vegetas retten.  
  
Etwa Drittel von Freezers Schiffen befanden sich bereits am Himmel. Überall war dunkler undurchdringlicher Rauch, der von den zerstörten Städten kam, die von Feuer umhüllt waren. Alles brannte lichterloh und Flammen begleiteten wie Blutsauger die todbringenden Feinde. Freezer war zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg und grinste dem sterbenden Volk eiskalt entgegen. Die Saiyajin rannten aus ihren zerstörten Häusern, verließen ihr brennendes Heim. Sie wußten, das ihr altes Leben vorbei war, und sie nicht aufgeben dürften, denn ihr neues Leben würde jetzt beginnen und fordert Vergeltung für diese Pein, diese Schmach, diese Schande. Von einer einzigen Kreatur ausgelöscht zu werden, dies verletzte ihren Stolz. Sie wurden gedemütigt. Das sollte Freezer bezahlen!  
  
Es war bereits Nacht geworden, der Horizont wurde immer noch erhellt, doch nun, endlich sollte der Gegenschlag kommen. Alle Streitkräfte Vegetas waren mobilisiert worden und passierten gerade die Atmosphäre. Die Sirenen waren auf ganz Vegeta zu hören, auf dem ein erbitterter Kampf stattfand. Die übrigen 1500 Schiffe, die die Verteidigung bildeten, schafften es mit großen Verlusten mit Hilfe von Bodenwaffensystemen und übrigen Angriffsmittel ein Drittel der Angriffsflotte zu zerstören. Allerdings konnten die meisten feindlichen Piloten den Angriff, dank ihren enormen physischen Kräften mühelos überleben. Nun wurde das Gefecht zwischen Saiyajin und den Eindringlingen auf dem Boden fortgesetzt. Natürlich waren die Saiyajin körperlich sehr stark, doch sie hatten trotzdem keine Chance gegen Freezers Leute. Besonders schwer machten es ihnen zwei dieser Sorte, Dodoria und Kuron.  
  
Sie wüteten soeben auf der anderen Seite des Planeten. Dort hatten schon dutzende von tapferen Saiyajin ihr Leben gelassen, und ihre Einzelteile waren im Umkreis von Kilometern verstreut. Die beiden hatten sichtlich Spaß an ihrem Werk und erfüllten den Willen ihres Meisters mit Freuden.  
  
"Hey, Dodoria! Gib mir doch auch mal von den weniger Mickrigen was ab! Ich habe nur Würmer!" nörgelte Kuron seinem Gefährten entgegen. Dieser antwortete mit verdrehten Augen: "Was kann ich dafür, wenn eben sie sich auf mich stürzten!?" Kuron blickte Dodoria verärgert an, grinste aber dann doch nachdem er einen weiteren Saiyajin, der vor Schmerzen sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, mit seinem Fuß den Schädel mit einem "Krack" zertrat. Sie ließen sich dann nicht mehr von ihren Streitereien weiter aufhalten, und mordeten schweigend aber amüsiert weiter.  
  
Währenddessen befand sich die Hoffnung der Saiyajins außerhalb der Atmosphäre. Ein entschlossener Kommandant sollte den Angriff führen, und jeder einzelne der Piloten wußte, dass dies hier ihr letzter Kampf sein würde. Aber sie schworen sich lebend aus dieser Schlacht zu kommen. Ihre Schiffe näherten sich den Feinden immer schneller, die Waffen waren scharf und in ihrem inneren befanden sich die Gravitationsbomben.  
  
Zwei Augen blickten gerade überrascht vom Mutterschiff auf die näherkommenden Schiffe. Ein weißer Schweif umhüllte diese und leuchteten in der Dunkelheit. Wieder sollte Freezer gestört werden, als ein riesiger Monitor ,als Hologramm erscheinend, mit einen Piepen neue Daten über die Vernichtung lieferten. "Hm, was haben sie wohl vor? Auch egal." Vor ihm erschien ein weiteres Hologramm, dass horizontal geneigt war und einem Keyboard ähnelte. Er tippte etwas darauf und der Monitor bearbeitete die letzten Informationen mit surrenden Geräuschen. Dann blinkte dieser, zeigte die eingegeben Befehle an und verschwand anschließend mit einem weiteren Piepen.  
  
Sofort wurden die Daten auf die betreffenden Schiffe übertragen. 500 Scuttles verließen die Formation und flogen in Richtung der Saiyajinflotte. Ich werde euch schon vom Himmel holen, dachte Freezer der immer noch das Geschehen beobachtete. Magot, der ebenfalls die Tätigkeiten seines Gegners auf einem virtuellen Monitor mitverfolgte, war besorgt und hoffte auf das Gelingen seines Planes. "Verdammt!" , fing er an zu fluchen, "Es sind gerade mal 500 Schiffe, die sie anlocken. Es muss mindestes die Hälfte seiner Flotte sein. Mist!" Im Cockpit des Kommandoscuttles ertönte plötzlich ein Signal und eine Stimme kam aus den Lautsprecherboxen: "Hier spricht der König. Berichten sie!" "Unser Plan scheint nicht aufzugehen. Die gegnerischen Schiffe sind zu wenig um die Gravitationsbomben zu aktivieren. Bericht ende!" "Greifen sie das Mutterschiff an. 70% der Waffen nehmen sie für diesen Angriff!" "Aber Majestät", versuchte der General zu erklären, "Uns bleiben dann nur noch 30% Prozent zur Verteidigung. Wir werden vernichtet bevor wir auch nur ein Schiff zerstört haben!" "Keine Sorge. Unsere Ingenieure haben Protonenplasmaschilder eingebaut. Das dürfte reichen eine halbe Stunde unter vollem Beschuss keine Schäden zu tragen." "......... Majestät, sie waren doch für den Schutz der Städte geplant. Diese sind nun völlig schutzlos." "Die Schilder hätten uns nichts genützt, wenn ihr versagen würdet. Also siegt! Vernichtet diese Hunde!!!" "Zu Befehl! Ende."  
  
Hoffnung Kapitel 3  
  
Die Krieger waren entschlossenen Herzens, zwar wußten sie das ihr Ende bald kommen würde, doch sollten sie die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernehmen Vegeta zu retten. Die feindlichen Schiffe vor ihnen eröffneten sogleich das Feuer, als sie glaubten die Saiyajin wollten fliehen, da sie eine Wendung machten, doch sie kamen auf geschickte Art und Weise dem Mutterschiff immer näher. Unter Beschuß eines gewaltigen Waffenarsenals schützten sie die Protonenplasmaschilder ihrer Heimat, doch die Zeit war begrenzt. Nur eine halbe Stunde, so sagte der König, würden sie ihren Schutz gewährleisten können. Nicht sehr viel Zeit, aber sie mußten es schaffen.  
  
Die Saiyajin waren ihrem Ziel nun zum Greifen nahe, denn sie befanden sich, nachdem sie, von Feind beabsichtigt aber von ihnen geplant, nur noch einen Katzensprung vom Mutterschiff entfernt waren. Sehr zur Überraschung Freezers eröffneten sie das Feuer auf das Mutterschiff. Freezer reagierte geschockt, als sie dann auch noch Neutronenlaser einsetzten. Diese Waffen, so glaubte Freezer, waren doch nur den Sylerianern vertraut, und jetzt feuern die Saiyajin damit auf uns.  
  
"Sie haben also auch einen Planeten der Skylerianer erobert. Sie sind wohl zu mehr fähig als ich dachte. Wahrscheinlich war Skyleria 8 ihr Opfer gewesen. Ein Flüchtling hat mir mal von einer Invasion auf diesem Planeten berichtet, wußte aber nicht wer die Angreifer waren. Auch egal, mit diesen Waffen werden sie dem Schiff trotzdem nicht besonders schaden können. Merkwürdig, das müßten sie doch eigentlich wissen. Wahrscheinlich ist ihr König dümmer als ich es vermutet habe." Freezer grübelte von sich überzeugt weiter und merkte nicht das diese Unterschätzungen der Saiyajin grobe Fehler waren, die für den Ausgang dieses Gefechts unverzeihlich waren.  
  
Mittlerweile starteten weitere Raumschiffe um die Verteidigung des Mutterschiffes aufzunehmen.  
  
Das Bombademou wurde schließlich von Angriffstruppen gestoppt und nahm die Verfolgung der fliehenden Saiyajin, die erneut unter schwerem Beschuss standen, auf. Die Verfolger und die ursprünglichen Angriffsschiffe, zusammen waren es nun 2700 Schiffe, merkten nicht das diese Strategie eine List war, um sie zu vernichten. Die Gravitationsbomben waren sicher versteckt und wurden vom Feind zum Glück nicht geortet. Alles lief nach Plan, zwar waren es immer noch zu wenig, die zerstört würden, aber immerhin mehr als vorher. Mehr konnten die Saiyajin nicht anlocken. Natürlich hätten sie auch das Mutterschiff mit den Gravitationsbomben angreifen können, aber dieses ist zu gewaltig um es mit diesen Waffen zerstören zu können. Dieser Plan war die einzige Möglichkeit Vegeta zu retten.  
  
Eine gnadenlose Jagt, unbemerkt in Richtung Sonne spielte sich jenseits vom Heimatplaneten ab. Die Piloten spürten bereits die heiße Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie war gewaltig, tödlich und gleichzeitig lebensspendend, aber vor allem war sie wunderschön. Ein riesiger Feuerball bestehend aus mehren Gasen, der eine enorme Energie ausstrahlt. Es schien so, als ob sie leben würde. So wie immer neue Protuberanzen (brennende Gasmassen, die über 1 Mio. km Höhe aus der Chromosphäre geschleudert werden können) entstanden, einige Zeit auf der Chromosphäre (Gasschicht unter der Korona (oberste Gasschicht)) tanzten, dann wieder starben und neue erwachten. Umhüllt von einer Flammenhaut, und tief im Inneren dessen Herzen das Feuer des Lebens brannte, schien die Sonne ein unsterbliches Geschöpf des Alls zu sein. Und doch sollte sie einmal erlöschen, sowie Freezers Herrschaft, umfleht von allen Kreaturen dieser Galaxie, erlöschen sollte.  
  
Jäger und Gejagte kamen den Tänzern der Sonne immer näher, wurden allerdings weder langsamer noch kehrten sie um. Immer wieder lieferten sie sich Duelle zwischen einander, einer von beiden Parteien gab dann auf und wurde verfolgt, schoß dann wieder und erhielt seinen verlorenen Vorteil zurück. So ging es immer weiter, und keine der Parteien gab sich geschlagen. Die Zeit drängte und die Saiyajin konnten nicht länger warten. Aber die Nähe zur Sonne reichte noch nicht. Nur noch ein klein wenig, dachte sich der Kommandant, als er das Blinken bemerkte, das signalisierte, dass nur noch 3 Minuten bis zum Zusammenbruch des Schutzschildes übrig waren. "Nur noch 3 Minuten. Verdammt!"  
  
3 Minuten Kapitel 4  
3 Minuten, die über das Schicksal eines der stolzesten Volkes des Universums entscheiden sollte. Nicht sehr viel Zeit, aber man hatte keine Wahl. Als die Bereits über der Chromosphäre hinweg flogen, entfachte eine plötzliche Protuberanz vor ihnen eine Wand aus Feuer. "Kommandant, was sollen wir tun. Das Feuer wird uns vernichten!" schrie sofort eine aufgeregte Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. "Wir sind immer noch zu weit von der Sonne entfernt!" fuhr sie fort. "Maximaler Energiezufluss auf die Protonenplasmaschilder!" befiehl der Kommandant entschlossen. "Bei allem Respekt, wissen sie was sie tun!? Die Waffensysteme und die Sensoren werden ausfallen!" "Glaubst du ernsthaft ich weiß das nicht!? Tut es!! Es ist die einzige Chance!" schrie dann dieser in das Mikrofon.  
  
Auf den Schiffen der Saiyajin wurde jegliche Energie, außer die für den Antrieb, auf die Schilder geleitet und das Plasma dieser verdichte sich so sehr, dass sie ohne Schaden durch die Protuberanz konnten. Leider waren sie ohne die Funktion ihrer Sensoren wortwörtlich blind und bemerkten nicht, dass sie nun wieder unter 100%igen Beschuss standen, da ihre Feinde durch eine hochentwickelte Technologie immer noch auf ihren Fersen waren. Zum Glück, denn sollten ihre Verfolger die Lust an ihnen Verlieren, waren all ihre Bemühungen umsonst.  
  
7% Energie standen ihnen zur Verfügung. Unmöglich damit einen Angriff zu starten, ihnen blieb nun wirklich nur noch die Flucht. Blind, 30 Sekunden Schutz und unter ihnen die kochende Hölle. Es war endlich die Zeit gekommen, den Feind zu vernichten oder unterzugehen, für die Piloten beides. Und jetzt sollten sie Abschied von ihrer Welt nehmen. Jeder dieser tapferen Krieger wollte jetzt nur noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren geliebten Planten werfen, und dann erschien das Signal. Ein lautes Piepen und ein letztes Wort des Kommandanten an die Besatzung seiner Flotte: "Ich danke euch, dass ihr zu mir gehalten habt. Und nun laßt uns Vegeta retten und diese Hunde kaltmachen! Gravitationsbomben aktivieren und auf mein Befehl warten. Danke." Manche verloren Tränen, unglaublich bei Saiyajin, andere freuten sich einfach. Und dann kam das letzte Wort des Kommandanten: "Feuer!"  
  
Eine gewaltige Explosion erfüllte nun den Himmel von Vegeta und der Kontakt zu den Saiyajin, die sich aufmachten ihr Volk zu schützen brach nun für immer ab. Die freigesetzte Energie vernichtete die Hälfte von Freezers schiffen, sammelte sich dann und verdichtete sich zu einer winzigen Materiekugel, die immer größer wurde und alles aufsaugte. Ein schwarzes Loch war geboren.  
  
Freezer war entsetzt über das Geschehen von eben. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie dazu fähig wären ein schwarzes Loch freizusetzen. Weder, so glaubte er, hatten sie die Technologie noch würden sie es wagen so ein Monstrum des Todes zu schaffen. "Verdammt, was haben diese Idioten getan!? Sind sie denn völlig verrückt geworden!?" Er war am Boden zerstört und lag vollkommen gelähmt da. Die Hälfte seiner Flotte war restlos ausradiert worden, von einem mickrigen, popeligen Volk und jetzt droht ihm, dem mächtigsten Wesen im All das Ende. Sie waren wirklich in der Lage so etwas zu tun. Dieses Volk scheint ihren Untergang einfach nicht akzeptieren zu wollen, murmelte er verzweifelt vor sich hin.  
  
Schwarzes Loch Kapitel 5  
Nun stand er da, der Herrscher über etliche Planeten und Sonnensystemen. Gefürchtet von 1000en Milliarden Kreaturen, und mit der gewaltigsten Kraft des Universums. Es lag am Boden, wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Und sein Untergang drohte, diese Angst her geführt von einem primitiven schwächlichen Volk, das er zutiefst verachtete. Nicht einmal seine unglaubliche Energie konnte das Schwarze Loch vernichten, da dieses diese sofort verschlingen würde. Er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
"Majestät, ihr Plan wurde mit Erfolg durchgeführt. Die Hälfte von Freezers Flotte ist bereits vom Strudel verschlungen worden", berichtete Bardock, der eben das Hauptquartier betrat. "Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Sonne ihr übriges tut, sonst ist alles aus." Wieder erschien der digitale Display und zeigte den Zustand Freezers Flotte und die Sonne, die mit dem Schwarzen Locht kämpfte. Es war ein Duell der Energien. Hatte die Sonne genug, um das Loch zu zerstören? Oder würde dieses die Energie einfach aufsaugen? In diesem Augenblick dachten Freezer und der König das Gleiche. Würden sie sterben oder überleben?  
  
Freezer hatte wieder Boden gefasst und schwebte wie zuvor vor dem Fenster und beobachte den Kampf zwischen der Sonne und dem schwarzen Loch. Er hatte bereits seine Truppen aus der Nähe zum Loch zurückgezogen und hat sich mit seinem Schiff und seiner Flotte in eine sichere Distanz begeben.  
  
Plötzlich empfangen die Kommunikationsantennen auf Vegeta eine Nachricht: "Du Vollidiot! Spinnst du!?" Es war Freezer dessen wütende Gebrüll aus dem Lautsprecher kam. "Was hast du getan!? Gravitationsbomben einzusetzen! So blöd muss man sein! Wegen dir müssen wir alle sterben! Dieses dämliche Schwarze Loch wird das ganze Sonnensystem verschlingen und mich dazu!" Der König schwieg einige Zeit, hörte das anscheinend nie endende Fluchen noch etwas und dann fing er an zu grinsen: "Ha, ha, ha! Du bist hier der Idiot! Mit deiner Überheblichkeit, deiner Arroganz und Eitelkeit hat du uns Hoffnung gegeben. Glaubtest du wirklich wir würden uns einfach so von dir vernichten lassen!? Du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass wir niemals aufgeben!" Nun wurde er hörbar lauter: "Wir sind das stolze Volk der Saiyajin! Wir geben uns niemals geschlagen. Und wenn wir schon sterben sollten, dann ziehen wir dich mit in den Tod! Krepier Freezer!!! Ha, ha, ha!" Dann brach der Kontakt ab.  
  
Freezer war geschockt, dass dieser König wagen würde mit ihm so zu reden und vor allem dass er sich so sicher über sein Ende war. Dieses Volk hat er wirklich gewaltig unterschätzt. Nun sah er seinen Fehler endlich ein, aber aufgeben würde Freezer auch nicht. "Zarbon!!! Rüste die Schiffe auf. Sie sollen einen Angriff auf die Sonne starten!" brüllte er entschlossen, und überzeugt von seinem Plan. "Was? Was haben sie vor?" wollte dieser dann wissen. "Schweig und tu was ich sage!" "Jawohl!"  
  
Zarbon der zu nun zur Steuerungsbrücke ging, wußte nicht was sein Meister vor hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal, denn der Hauptantrieb wurde durch die Detonation schwer beschädigt und sollte der Plan von Freezer nicht gelingen würden sie sowieso dem Tod in die Augen blicken müssen. Aber vielleicht hatte Freezer wirklich einen Weg gefunden ihr Ende nicht zu erreichen. Immerhin kennt sich ja Freezer mit Kriegsstrategie aus, aber mit einem Schwarzen Loch hatte er sicher noch nie zu tun. "Ich sollte aufhören an Meister Freezer zu zweifeln und mich besser beeilen. Immerhin geht es hier auch um mein Leben."  
  
Nachdem Zarbon den Befehl endlich überbracht hatte, starteten die ersten voll bewaffneten Schiffe. Und langsam wurde ihnen Freezers Plan verständlich: "Anscheinend will er die Chromosphäre reizen, indem er ihr weitere Energie hinzufügt. Dadurch müssten eigentlich mehrere gewaltige Protuberanzen gleichzeitig freigesetzt werden und die Materie des Schwarzen Lochs zerstören. Ich muss zugeben, dass es ein genialer Plan ist. Doch würden wir scheitern, so wäre fast unser gesamtes Waffenarsenal umsonst verbraucht worden, und wir hätten weitere Schiffe verloren. Dann würde uns das schwarze Loch verschlingen. Und hätten wir Erfolg, hätten wir nicht mehr allzu gute Karten im Kampf gegen die Saiyajin. Ein harter Preis für das Überleben. Mist, wir hätten diesen verfluchten Planeten in Ruhe lassen sollen! So ein Scheiß!"  
  
Wieder einmal sollte Freezer ein paar seiner Schiffe verlieren, als sich diese der Sonne näherten, ihre Waffensysteme auf 100% schalteten, und dann plötzlich von einer Feuerwand erwischt worden waren. "Nun", so glaubte Freezer, "bin ich wohl an der Reihe." Unerwartet kam eine neue Nachricht des Bordcomputers, der weitere Informationen über die Sensoren des Mutterschiffes empfing: "Schwere Energieanomalien der Korona und Chromosphäre. Nukleare Beschleunigung von 25% auf 30% und steigend. Radioaktive Strahlen nahmen um 15% zu. Strahlenschutz empfohlen. Protuberanzenaktivität um 10% zugenommen. Piep."  
  
Freezers Verzweiflung Kapitel 6  
Auch der König wusste über das Geschehen auf der Sonne Bescheid, und beide erkannten sofort die Bedeutung dieser Nachricht. Entweder würde die Sonne kollabieren, sich in eine Supernova verwandeln und das gesamte Sonnensystem vernichten und selbst zu einem Schwarzen Loch werden, oder die Energie der Sonne würde ihren Kampf gewinnen.  
  
Beide Herrscher starrten nun wie besessen auf die Sonne und hofften auf ihr eigenes Überleben. Ein weiteres Mal meldete sich Freezer bei dem König: "Tu etwas! Wir werden hier alle draufgehen! Ich weiß, dass du die Steuerung für die Gravitationsbomben hast. Du könntest die Materie neutralisieren. Wenn du das tust lasse ich dich und dein Volk in Ruhe. Ich werde..." "Du wirst uns in Ruhe lassen!?" , unterbrach dieser skeptisch Freezer und fuhr dann fort: "Ich bitte dich. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Du hast Angst vor uns, nicht war?" Ein Grinsen in dessen Gesicht tauchte auf, als er die Todesangst in Freezers Worten hörte: "Verdammt! Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht mal ich kann bei einem Schwarzen Loch oder sogar einer Supernova überleben! Deaktiviere die Bomben! Tu es!!!" "Mein lieber Freezer, hast du Angst? Aber ich verrate dir etwas." Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger und hatte eine gewisse Freude in sich, und er flüsterte: "Die Bomben haben keine Deaktivierungsfunktion!" In ihm brachte ein großes Gelächter aus, als er auf die Reaktion Freezers wartete: "Du mieses Stück Scheiße! Bist du vollkommen bescheuert!? ...." schrie Freezer hasserfüllt. "I...ich....w...will....nicht ...STERBEN!!!" und ein weiters mal brach der Funkkontakt ab und Magot war nur noch amüsiert über das gerade beendete "Gespräch": "Ha, ha, ha! Ich habe Freezer das Fürchten gelehrt! Ich bin sein Untergang! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Zarbon! Sind diese Idioten auf dem Schiffsantriebsdeck mir der Reparatur endlich fertig?" "Verzeit, sie berichten, dass sie mindestens zwei Tage brauchen würden. Der Generator ist vollkommen überlastet gewesen und die Hauptkabel sind geschmolzen." "WIR HABEN ABER KEINE ZWEI TAGE!!!" "..... Sie geben ihr Bestes, aber für die Reaktivierung des Generators brauchen wir soviel. Die neuen Kabel sind bereist angeschlossen. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir einen neuen Generator her bekommen würden. Einen Ersatz haben wir aber nicht dabei." "Könnte es auf Vegeta so einen Generator geben?" "Schon möglich, aber dann müssten wir doch einen weiteren Angriff starten, und wir haben schon zu viele Schiffe verloren." "Sie aber auch! Greift noch mal an. Und holt mir einen neuen Generator!"  
  
"Anscheinend gehen Meister Freezer die Ideen nie aus", dachte sich Zarbon, als er wieder einmal zur Steuerungsbrücke marschierte und in seinen Gedanken versank.  
  
Währenddessen auf Vegeta. Magot war bester Laune und genoß die Waffenruhe, da Freezer seine Truppen auf Vegeta zurück zog, und schmiedete bereits neue Pläne. Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr viel zu befürchten. Immerhin hatte Freezer nur noch 2500 seiner Schiffe, das Schwarze Loch wütete im All herum und machte Freezer hemmungslose Kopfschmerzen und vor allem hatte er wieder gute Nachrichten seines Computers empfangen. Dieser hat errechnet, dass die Sonne im 3 Stunden das Schwarze Loch vernichten würde. Besser könnte es ja gar nicht mehr kommen. Magot war mit sich voll und ganz zufrieden, nur musste natürlich wieder Freezer seine Ruhe stören: "Majestät, Freezer hat schon wieder eine Angriffsformation von 500 Schiffen zusammengestellt! Anscheinend gibt er immer noch nicht auf." informierte Bardock den König.  
  
"Mist, was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor? Verteidigungssystem starten. Und sind die neuen Magnetfelder installiert?" befiel er genervt von diesem Hin und Her. "Okay, das System ist wieder aktiv und die Felder sind ebenfalls einsatzbereit!" Magot grinste erneut, wegen den Versuchen Freezers, hatte allerdings kein einziges mal vor Freezer zu unterschätzen.  
  
Die Flotte Freezers näherte sich immer schneller dem Planeten, durchbrach die Atmosphäre und entschärfte die Waffen. Sie wußten überhaupt nicht wo sie suchen sollten, ihr Meister hatte ihnen nur befohlen den König, der sich im Hauptquartier befand, zu entführen. "Holt mir ihren König!" hatte er nur gesagt. Immerhin konnten seine Sensoren die Magnetfelder nicht überwinden und hatte daher er keine Informationen über den Standpunkt des dringend benötigten Generators. Magot konnte Freezer diese Information geben, und außerdem wollte er den Saiyajin, der es wagte ihm den Kampf anzusagen, erniedrigen und am Boden sehen.  
  
"Laserbeschuss der Stufe 7. 87%ige Trefferquote. Errechneter Magnetfeldschutz: 39 Minuten. Erfasste Angriffsschiffe: 500. Besatzungsanzahl: 2 pro Schiff. Trefferquote unserer Verteidigungssysteme: 57%. Vernichtete Schiffe: 67. Überlebende Angreifer: 134. Verteidigungsanalyse beendet. Piep!" Der Blick Magots richtete sich wieder dem Monitor zu, nachdem sich den Bericht des Computers anhörte. "Merkwürdig, warum greifen sie mein Hauptquartier an? Der Computer findet auch keine Antwort. Na schön, warten wir ab, was passiert."  
  
Magot Kapitel 7  
Ununterbrochen donnerten die Geschosse auf das Magnetfeld über der Zuflucht Magots. "Meister Freezer, es ist sinnlos. Wir kommen nicht durch das Magnetfeld." Funkte der Führer dieser Mission und bat um weitere Anweisungen seines Herren. "Dann setzt die Elektroneutraler ein!" "Aber wir können Fehlfunktionen unserer Schiffe erreichen. Sie wissen doch was passiert!" "TUT WAS ICH EUCH SAGE!!!" schrie Freezer wütend, und man konnte wirklich in seinem Ton hören, dass er nun wirklich zu allem bereit war. "Ja...jawohl!" stotterte Kuron und schaltete den Funkkontakt ab. "Hier spricht der Missionsleiter. Auf Wunsch Meister Freezers werden jetzt die Elektroneutraler eingesetzt! Nur Nr. 2 und 3 werden ihre aktivieren. Der Rest greift durch das entstandene Loch das Quartier an. Ende."  
  
Eine gigantische Energiewelle kam gebündelt von den drei Shuttles, die ein Loch in das Magnetfeld mit einer unbändigen Zerstörungskraft riss. Doch die befürchteten Komplikationen traten ebenfalls auf, sodass einige der Piloten die Kontrolle verloren, auf das Magnetfeld prallten und die Schiffe explodierten. "Großer Schaden am Magnetfeld. Durchmesser der entstandenen Lücke: 23, 63 m. 6 Schiffe am Magnetfeld detoniert. 9 Überlebende. Empfehle Aktivierung der inneren Automatiklaser und Errichtung der Energiesperrung an den Durchgängen. Sensoren- und Verteidigungsanalyse beendet. Piep!" "Zerstörung des Hauptquartiers. Kein schlechter Plan Freezerlein!" murmelte Magot und war erneut amüsiert. Er war überzeugt von sich, und merkte nicht, dass er den Fehler seines Gegners wiederholte.  
  
Ein Schwarm von Angriffsschiffen mit dem ausdrücklichen Befehl Magot, den Herrscher über Vegeta, zu entführen und seinen derzeitigen Stützpunkt zu zerstören. Und der einzige, der dies aufhalten könnte, hatte einen Rausch von Arroganz und Eitelkeit. Auch wenn sämtliche Systeme zur Verteidigung auf Hochtouren arbeiteten, die Waffen voll einsatzfähig waren und das Gebäude stark gesichert war, hing doch das Geschehen von Magot ab. Nur begriff dieser den Ernst der Lage nicht, geblendet von seinem Erfolg in dieser Schlacht, wartete er auf seine Gegner, die soeben versuchten das Gebäude einzunehmen.  
  
Jenseits davon und Millionen von Kilometern entfernt, befand sich immer noch das Schwarze Loch in der Nähe des tobenden Sterns. Es war bereist eine Stunde vergangen, das Loch hatte am Größe und Stärke zugenommen, und die Sonne wurde immer schwächer. Wie ein nie endender Kampf zwischen zwei Giganten, die sich bis in den Tod bekämpfen würden, schien dieses atemberaubende Schauspiel zweier Riesen des Alls. Doch sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu diesem. Wie Sandkörner an einem nie endenden Strand, wie Wassertropfen im einem Ozean und wie Schneeflocken in einer Winterlandschaft. Dieses Gefecht war Nichts, unbedeutend für das Universum, das Alles war und alles erfüllte. Doch in den Augen jedes Saiyajin was dies das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben, das sie gerne unbeschadet weiter führen wollten. Ein schöner Traum für eines der grausamsten Völker des Alls. Nur schien dieser für viele unerreichbar und hoffnungslos zu sein. Allerdings gaben sie nicht auf, jene die Blut und Kampf liebten und ihren Stolz mehr als ihr Leben schätzten.  
  
Magot war so einer, einer der alles für den Sieg gab. Und er war ein guter König, zumindest für einen Saiyajin. Einst übernahm er die Herrschaft dieses Planeten von seinem Vater, nachdem dieser einen Kampf auf einem fernen Planeten verlor. Auch Magot wollte seinem Nachkommen den Thron schenken, und so zeugte er erwartungsvoll einen Sohn, dem er den Namen seines Heimatplaneten gab. Vegeta nannte er den stolzen Saiyajin, der alle seine Erwartungen übertraf und mehr als nur ein würdiger Thronerbe war. Er sollte die Befehlsgewalt über dutzende von Planeten übernehmen. Und soeben war sein Sohn mit einem Mitstreiter auf einer Eroberungsmission und konnte seinem Vater nicht bei seiner Schlacht gegen Freezer zur Seite stehen. Magot war natürlich verärgert darüber, doch konnte er nichts unternehmen.  
  
Ein kalter Blick erfüllte die dunkle Atmosphäre eines weiten Raumes. Die beiden Augen starrten schon seit mehreren Stunden aus dem davor stehenden Ausblick und genossen die Schönheit der vibrierenden Sonne. Die Pupillen waren rötlich gefärbt und strahlten eine unglaubliche Kälte aus. Sie waren so leer und hasserfüllt, dass man sie kaum ,ohne einen Schauer über dem Rücken zu bekommen, anschauen konnte. Eine wirkliche Stille erfüllte sie und es fehlte jegliche Emotion in ihnen. Der Körper dessen glänzte in den Strahlen der Sonne und hinterließ einen langen Schatten auf dem harten Metallboden. Hinter ihm stand Zarbon und wartete geduldig auf die weiteren Entscheidungen seines Meisters.  
  
"Zarbon." "Ja, Meister Freezer?" sah Zarbon Freezer fragend an und ließ einen Monitor vor sich erscheinen. "Was berichten die Angriffstruppen, die sich um den König kümmern sollten? Und frag den Computer, was mit unserem Problem passiert." Zarbons türkise Finger gleiteten schnell über die Tastatur und der Computer antwortete. "Anscheinend sind sie gerade ohne die Schiffe in die Festung eingedrungen. Sie suchen gerade den König und hatten bisher keine Probleme, außer einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Elektroneutraler. Das Schwarze Loch hat seine Aktivität um 13% erhöht und die Sonne hat bereits eine Energieproduktivität von über 135% erreicht." "Was bedeutet das?" "In einer Stunde und 47 Minuten wird die Sonne detonieren, wenn das Schwarze Loch nicht vernichtet wird."  
  
Im Hauptquartier Kapitel 8  
"Alarmstufe 10! Feindliche Einheiten haben das Gebäude betreuten! Befehl zur Vernichtung der Einheiten erteilt! Sicherheit des Königs hat höchste Priorität! Schaden möglichst gering halten!" Überall im Hauptquartier ertönten Warnsignale und die Wachen und Soldaten rannten immer wieder die Gänge entlang auf der Suche nach den Eindringlingen, bis plötzlich eine Explosion im Westflügel ein Beben auf der ganzen Sektion verursachte. "Hey, Kuron! Soll ich diese Würmer platt machen?" fragte ungeduldig einer der Soldaten den Missionsleiter. "Mach was du willst. Wir sollen ja sowieso alle bis auf den König töten", antwortete dann dieser gelangweilt. Er verschränkte die Arme, ging an den anderen vorbei, hinter ihm das entsetzte Schreien der Wachen, die nun von dem Soldat grausam getötet wurden, und schaute sich den weiten Gang an. "Diese Saiyajin haben wirklich keinen Geschmack", dachte er sich, als er die dunklen und rauhen Wände sah, mit ihren merkwürdig geformten Lampen, die daran befestigt waren. "Ach ja, was sagt der Termoscanner?" "Es sind noch 127 Saiyajin anwesend. Die restlichen dürften wohl geflohen sein." "Wo ist der größte Raum?" "Laut dem Echolotmesser 23m über uns." Nach diesen Information setzte sich ein breites Grinsen in Kurons Gesicht an und er erwiderte daraufhin: "Ich gehe alleine. Ihr dürft etwas spielen. Beseitigt dieses Saiyajingewürm!"  
  
Das Gebäude wurde immer wieder vom Donnern der zahlreichen Explosionen erschüttert, die die Eindringlinge verursachten und ihr Gelächter wurde in den Gengängen als Echo verbreitet. Unbegreiflich, warum Magot in dieser Situation ruhig blieb. Aber er litt nun ebenfalls wie Freezer an Selbstüberschätzung, ohne das er dies merkte. Kuron lief immer noch die Gänge entlang auf der Suche nach Magot. Seine Schritte glitten langsam über den rauhen Boden und er kritisierte die Inneneinrichtung, als ob er nichts besseres zu tun hätte. "Piep, piep, piep!" Meldete der Termoscanner. "Okay, entweder ist er über oder unter mir. Schauen wir doch einfach nach!" Er sah auf die Decke des Ganges, hob seien schuppigen Arm und ließ eine Energiekugel aus diesem los, die dann mühelos sein Ziel und noch weitere Stockwerke durch schoss. Sein Körper schwebte schließlich durch das entstandene Loch und er landete sicher auf dem Boden. Vor ihm saß ein etwas größeres Haustier des Königs. Es war ein gewaltiger Greif ohne Flügel, der zweimal die Körpermasse Kurons hatte. Die Kreatur richtete sich auf und dessen Blick verfinsterte sich, als es Kuron bemerkte. Es war sichtlich erbosst, knurrte Kuron wütend an und riss seinen riesigen Schnabel auf, dessen Kanten rasiermesserscharf waren. Das Knurren wurde zu einem Brüllen und es griff Kuron schließlich an.  
  
Kuron entglitt ein bösartiges Lächeln, als er erneut ein Opfer zum "Spielen" fand. Geschickt wich er den zahlreichen Attacken aus und schlug daraufhin mit wenig Kraftaufwand zurück. Die Prankenhiebe und Bisse verfehlten ihr Ziel unaufhörlich und der Greif erhielt für die Fehler Schläge am ganzen Körper. Sein Peiniger verlor langsam die Lust und blickte auf das am Boden liegende Wesen, überzogen mit dutzenden blauen Flecken, Blut und tiefen Wunden. Es war vollkommen erschöpft, erfüllte von quälenden Schmerzen und nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur eine Klaue zu bewegen. Seine Augen waren müde und fast leblos und sein Fell war überall verstreut. "Du enttäuscht mich, mein Kleiner. Leide ruhig weiter, ich werde dich nicht erlösen. Und Spaß hat es auch kaum gemacht." flüsterte Kuron, als er vor dem Greif kniete und ihn sanft über den Schnabel streichelte. Enttäuscht stand er wieder auf und verließ durch das Loch den Saal, um weiter nach Magot zu suchen.  
  
Die Einheiten hatten ihre Mordlust gestillt, nachdem sie ihre Hände mit dem Blut der Soldaten getränkt haben. Sie schritten vorbei an den leblosen Körpern, dessen Einzelteile überall verstreut waren, und gingen in Richtung eines Durchgangs, dem Kuron folgte. "Weiß einer von euch, wo Kuron abgeblieben ist?" fragte einer von ihnen. "Er wollte diesen König doch alleine suchen." "Und den Spaß für sich haben? Nicht mit mir!" Anscheinend hatten sie zum gnadenlosen Abschlachten der Saiyajin Wunsch und folgten dem stellvertretenden Missionsleiter. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt trat Magot vor Kuron, da es seinen Stolz verletzen würde zu fliehen oder gar sich zu verstecken wie eine feiger Hund. "Bist du das Schwein, dass das Massaker unten im Westflügel veranstaltet hat?"  
  
"Hallo!...äh, Magot nicht wahr? Ich habe dich schon gesucht", sprach Kuron sein Gegenüber verächtlich an und warte auf ein Kommentar. Doch der König blieb schweigsam und setzte einen ernsthaften Blick auf. "Na dann nicht. Ach ja, ich soll dich übrigens töten.!" fuhr er nach kurzer Zeit fort, um mit dieser Lüge sein Gegenüber etwas gesprächiger zu machen. "Glaubst du ich lasse mich von dir fertig machen!?" zischte Magot plötzlich und startete den ersten Angriff mit einen schnellen Sprungkick, dem Kuron sofort auswich. Die nachfolgen Schläge und Tritte sowie die Energieattacken verfehlten ebenfalls ihr Ziel. "Aber, aber! Willst du mich denn gar nicht warnen? Du hättest mich verletzten können. Jetzt bin ich aber böse!" Kuron war äußerst amüsiert und sein Ton wurde immer spöttischer und arroganter, der von einem merkwürdigen Gegrinse begleitet war. Magot wunderte sich etwas über die Reaktion Kurons, sein Blick verlor von einem Moment auf den anderen seine Ernsthaftigkeit und er brach in einem plötzlichem Gelächter aus: "Ha, ha, ha! Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass DICH Freezer geschickt hat!?" Was meinte er damit? Kuron verstand es nicht und wollte eine Antwort. "Was soll das heißen?" brüllte er verärgert. "Ich bin der König von Vegeta! Freezer würde doch nicht so dumm sein und einem Irren meinen Tod anvertrauen. Oder weiß er gar nicht was du für ein Spinner bist?" "Was?! Für diese Worte wirst du büßen!"  
  
Kuron Kapitel 9  
Von einer tiefen Wut getrieben stieg Kurons Zorn in Form von unbändiger Energie, die tiefe Risse in die Wände des Saal verursachte. Seine Aura erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht, das seinen Körper umhüllte. Man konnte spüren, wie seine Kraft immer weiter anstieg und das Gebäude zum Beben brachte. Und schließlich legte er all seine Energie in den folgenden Angriff. Wie ein Blitz überraschte er Magot, katapultierte ihn mit einem Faustschlag durch die nächsten drei dahinter liegenden Räume und stürzte erneut auf Magot. Die Attacke war ein voller Erfolg. Magot konnte sich kaum noch rühren und war sogar dem Tode nahe. Natürlich hatte der König eine ungeheure Kraft, doch die Kurons überstieg diese weit. Hinzu kam die unglaubliche Prozession und Stärke des Schlages, der seinen Bauch fast durchdrungen hätte. Das Blut floss ihm bereits aus dem Mund, als Kuron ihm erneut angriff und dann unerwartet ein Wimpernschlag vor der Vernichtung über Magot schwebend stoppte. Anscheinend drang wieder Vernunft in seine Gedanken.  
  
Nachdem er einen Schritt zurück ging und wieder landete, sah er Magot erwartungsvoll an und fing wieder an zu grinsen. "Na, Angst gehabt? Ich habe gelogen. Ich sollte dich gar nicht töten. Ich wollte nur etwas Spaß haben. Du warst selbst Schuld, denn du warst gemein zu mir..." Er hatte eine merkwürdige Art seine Gefühle zu zeigen und Magot hätte so etwas nie erwartet. Er lag immer noch am Boden, erlag seinen schweren Verletzungen und konnte sich daher nicht rühren. Kein Wort brach er heraus und Kuron merkte endlich, dass es um Magot nicht gut stand. "...äh....hallo? Stehst du heute noch auf?", nörgelte er ungeduldig, "Hey, Meister Freezer will dich lebend haben!...Hallo?" Doch Magot blickte ihn nicht endend schweigend an und so mußte Kuron wohl oder übel eine Entscheidung treffen: "Soll ich dich jetzt auch noch schleppen, oder was? Mist, du mußt ja so schwach sein und dann sagst du auch noch so gemeine Sachen!"  
  
Nach einer Weile des Wartens, von Seiten Kurons, da dieser noch auf seine Einheit wartete, die noch mit der Suche nach dem Generator beschäftigt war, bewegte sich schließlich Magot. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Bein Kurons. Er hatte es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und fühlte auf einmal den harten Griff des Königs. "I...ich gebe ...nicht so leicht....auf", flüsterte er vor Schmerzen geplagt. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufstehen", atmete Kuron auf. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er mit mir gemacht hätte, wenn du tot wärst. Ach ja, lässt du irgendwann mein Bein los?" Endlich näherten sich leise Schritte , die immer lauter wurden, dem Saal und die restlichen Soldaten standen vor dem Eingang. "Und? Was gefunden?" wollte Kuron wissen. "Nichts! Wir müssen zurück und es aus dem König ausquetschen," erwiderte er dann, und bemerkte den am Boden liegenden Herrscher. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" "Ich habe etwas mit ihm gespielt." Sein Gegenüber war irritiert und forderte eine Erklärung für den halbtoten Magot: "Nennst du das Spielen? Meister Freezer wollte ihn in einem Stück!" "Was kann ich dafür, wenn er so schwach ist?", antwortete Kuron genervt und verschränkte die schuppigen Arme.  
  
Ungeduldig wartete Freezer auf eine Antwort seines Gefolges und beschloss sie dann selbst zu kontaktieren. Automatisch schaltete sich die Kommunikationsanlage an und Freezer fing an wütend zu schreien: "Wo bleibst du Kuron? Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit! Wo ist der Generator?" Das Gebrüll wurde in Form eines Hologramms aus dem Armband Kurons noch effektiver und er stotterte entsetzt über Freezers Wut in das Funkgerät: "Äh, na ja....ein...einen Generator haben wir nicht gefunden...äh. A...aber wir haben ihren König. Wir sind gleich auf dem Mutterschiff!" "Das wird auch Zeit! Und beeilt euch gefälligst!" "J...jawohl! Ende."  
  
"Diese Idioten!" murmelte Freezer verärgert. Allerdings war er auch zufrieden mit der Arbeit, dieser "Idioten", immerhin hatten sie den König und dieser war der sichere Schlüssel für sein Überleben und seinen Sieg, ironischer Weise. Jemand, den er zutiefst verachtete, sollte ihn retten. Und dann verschwand wieder sein gerade erscheinendes Grinsen, als er dachte, dass er auf Hilfe angewiesen war. Sein Zorn beruhigte sich dann, nachdem Zarbon wieder im Raum erschien. "Kuron ist gerade eingetroffen, Meister Freezer."  
  
Verlassen von seinen Kräften, schwer verletzt von einem "popeligen" Anhänger Freezers und nicht in der Lage sein Volk weiter zu schützen, lag Magot, der Herrscher über Vegeta, erniedrigt in einer durchsichtigen, violetten Energiekugel, die ihn einschloss. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen an dem beide Herrscher sich gegenüber standen, als Freezer den dunklen Raum betrat. Sein Gesicht hatte einen amüsierten Ausdruck, der Magots Stolz zu verletzen schien.  
  
Freezers Blicke wurden immer verächtlicher und erdrückender, bis sein Saiyajinstolz den König zwang etwas zu tun: "Was willst du? Willst du nicht endlich aufgeben? Oder willst du mich am Boden sehen?" "Das auch, du Wurm! Ich mache dir ein Angebot! Du gibst mi..." "Einen neuen Generator für den Hauptantrieb?", unterbrach Magot Freezer, gespannt auf dessen Antwort. "Oh, ich sehe dir geht es wieder besser. Und woher weißt du davon, wenn ich fragen darf?" "Ich habe dein Schiff scannen lassen. Den Generator kannst du übrigens vergessen. Ich bin doch nicht so blöd und überlasse ihn dir, damit du fliehen kannst und uns dann wieder, wenn du eine neue Flotte hast, angreifst." "Na gut, wenn du das nicht hören willst dann mußt du eben fühlen." Freezer war ein weiters mal von seiner Rache erfüllt und befahl, Magot zu foltern. Dann ging er wieder und dieser schrie ihm dann entschlossen etwas hinterher: "Du kriegst uns nicht Freezer! NIEMALS!!!"  
  
Zorn und Verzweiflung Kapitel 10  
Überzeugt von sich, als Retter Vegetas, schwor er das Überleben seines Volkes, bevor die grausame Prozedur der Folter begann. Schreie erfüllten die Melodie des Universums, die unglaubliche Schmerzen ausdrückten. Als Echo wurden sie unaufhörlich wiedergegeben und wurden lauter und lauter. Doch es waren erst Minuten vergangen, doch für Magot waren es Jahre, und er konnte sich nicht wehren. Gefesselt von der Energie der Kugel, in der er gefangen war, wurde er von wiederkehrenden Stromschlägen gefoltert, die seine Haut verbrannten. Obwohl Freezer ihn quälte und demütigte, gab sich Magot nicht geschlagen. Er musste durchhalten, denn er wußte dass sein Volk ihn aus den Fängen Freezers befreien würde, da er ja die einzige Chance war, Vegeta zu retten.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit versammelten sich die obersten Offiziere Vegetas erneut im Hauptquartier, um sich über eine Entscheidung zu einigen, die Magots Befreiung betraf: "Bardock, bedenke doch die Konsequenzen! Wir haben nur noch 640 Schiffe! Das schaffen wir nie!" widersprach einer von ihnen dem ranghöchsten Offizier. "Er ist der König! Und was immer Freezer von ihm will, er sucht auf jeden Fall etwas. Das wird er mit Sicherheit aus ihm ausquetschen wollen. Falls er das findet, was er sucht, wird es uns garantiert nicht helfen", befürchtete Bardock. Die Versammelten sahen sich gedankenversunken an und erkannten, dass sie keine Wahl hatten. Durch den König hatten sie Freezer sehr geschwächt, doch nun war er ihre Schwachstelle, die anscheinend der Feind erkannt hatte.  
  
Die Zeit schwand davon, und somit Magots Lebenskraft. Endlich waren sich die Offiziere einig: Ein Rettungstrupp von der Hälfte, der verbliebenen Schiffe, sollte ihren König befreien. Erneut zogen die überlebenden Krieger durch ihr Sonnensystem, fern von ihrem Planeten. Ihre Mission musste gelingen und hatte gleiche die Wichtigkeit wie die "Gravitationsbomben - Mission". Allein ihr König hatte genug Erfahrung, Militärkenntnisse, Selbstbewusstsein und Zielstrebigkeit, um ihre Heimat zu retten. Jeder der Piloten wußte dies, und beschloss ,wenn nötig, sein Leben zu opfern.  
  
Natürlich hatte Freezer die Gegenwart der näherkommenden Saiyajin längst bemerkt und kannte ihre Ziele. Er hatte bereits eine Angriffsflotte los geschickt, um sie zu vernichten, hatte allerdings nicht gekannte Zweifel, an seinem Vorhaben. Sein Vertrauen an seine Leute schwand mehr und mehr, und er hatte nun Angst vor einem Gegenschlag der Saiyajin. Zu viele Schiffe habe er nun verloren, und seine Gegner müssten nun voller Wut auf ihn sein. Angst. Dieses Gefühl kannte er vor diesem Eroberungszug überhaupt nicht. Zu selbstsicher war er damals. Zu eitel und zu arrogant. Doch das war er immer noch. Und das würde er immer bleiben. Nur wußte er jetzt, was das Wort Angst bedeutete.  
  
"Bardock! Was sollen wir tun?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, die aus den Lautsprechern kam, den leitenden Offizier. Ja es war Bardock, der die Befreiung führen sollte. Er hatte von allen den größten Wunsch, Magot aus den Fängen Freezers zu lösen. Denn Magot war nicht nur sein König, er war sein bester Freund. Kaum einem Saiyajin waren diese Informationen vertraut, da sie ihre Freundschaft für ihre Schwäche hielten. Sollte einer von ihnen leiden, galt das Gleiche für den anderen. Sorgen würden ihre Herzen quälen und zu Fehlentscheidungen leiten. Doch ihre Freundschaft war nicht nur ihre Schwäche, sondern auch ihre Stärke. Leider war der Schwachpunkt bei den Saiyajin wichtiger als ihre Stärke, da dieser ihren Stolz verletzte. So hielten sie ihre Freundschaft jahrelang geheim. "Delta - Formation einnehmen", befahl Bardock entschlossen, "Und dann Angriff auf den besprochen Punkt. Ende."  
  
Mit entbranntem Zorn flog die Flotte der Saiyajin ihrem Gegner entgegen. Vor ihnen ein Dutzend feindliche Schiffe, in ihren Herzen die schwere Last ihres Volkes und in ihren Gedanken die Angst vor dem Ende. Aufgeregt, wütend und gleichzeitig verzweifelt. Allerdings konnte Bardock seine Gefühle mit Erfolg unterdrücken, um seine Mission nicht zu gefährden. Ihm waren die Fehler, die Gefühle in einer Schlacht auslösten, vertraut. Daher musste er sich zusammenreißen, und sich vollkommen auf diesen Kampf konzentrieren. Das Leben seines Freundes und Königs stand auf dem Spiel, und sogar auch das seines Volkes.  
  
Zwei in verschiedenen Formationen, die Saiyajin als Dreieck, Freezers Schiffe als Halbkreis, rasten mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf einander zu und eröffneten sogleich das Feuer. Wie Regen fielen die Geschosse auf die Saiyajin und ihre Gegner und es verloren immer mehr Piloten das Leben. Der Halbkreis begann sich plötzlich zu schließen, als die Schiffe Vegetas nah genug waren. Diese Formation hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, da die stärksten Shuttles, die sich an der Spitze des Dreiecks befanden nur die schwächsten in der Mitte des Halbkreises bekamen. Schiffe am äußersten Rand das dessen vernichteten sofort unzählige feindliche Schiffe, da sie am schwersten bewaffnet waren. Natürlich stammte diese List von Freezer, der ihnen immer noch das Leben schwer machte. Allein Magot hätte dies durchschauen können, nur war er leider fort.  
  
Donnernder Laserhagel erfüllte das Firmament und die Schlacht schien sich dem Ende zu nähern. Aber das Blatt wendete sich als das Schicksal, das war auf Seiten der Saiyajin war, seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Auch ihr unbändiger Zorn sowie ihre Verzweiflung halfen ihren erfolgreich. Auch wenn in Freezers Augen anfangs seine Falle undurchdringlich war, konnten sie diese unbegreiflich überwinden. Das Schicksal schützte sie mit Glück, ihre Verzweiflung behielt ihren Kampfgeist und ihr Zorn trieb sie an. Doch auch die neuen Protonenplasmaschilder, die Bardock erneut konstruieren und einbauen ließ, führten sie zu Sieg und der Weg zu Mutterschiff war frei. 


End file.
